


Harlequin

by ragnarok89



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst and Romance, Canon Related, Early Work, F/M, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Heartbreak, Internal Conflict, Introspection, Love Triangles, POV First Person, Poetry, Prose Poem, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-24
Updated: 2008-06-24
Packaged: 2020-12-21 00:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Poetry. We are both fools in love, caught in its tangled web.





	Harlequin

We are both fools in life  
In love  
In hatred  
And in reality  
Your demon eyes  
See the land in a new light  
Rays of blood  
Are round the paths  
Where the shards lie  
Illusions play  
Insanity's dreams are alive  
With the deception and revenge  
Love's lost fantasies are gone  
How did it come to this?  
The descent to madness  
Blood and tears  
Chopped logic and broken hearts  
In lieu of promises  
They are suddenly stained in blood  
Left in the dust  
Like the fools in love  
Humiliated and punished  
Lies and schemes  
The only reminders of what  
Of how we felt  
A look alike  
A reminder of heartbreak  
I'm Kagome Higurashi  
Not Kikyo  
Inuyasha  
We are both paintings of what  
Had come between us  
I am not Kikyo  
Inuyasha  
No matter how much  
I remind you of her,  
Inuyasha  
I'm not her  
I'm not Kikyo  
I'm Kagome  
But now you've lost us both  
You are the harlequin now  
The fool is love's web


End file.
